Sugar Sweet Love
by Soulboy19
Summary: Marceline Abadeer moved on to university and in store was a beautiful roommate, along with her first girl crush. Ooh things are getting steamy already ;). Anyway, main pairing is bubbline. This is my first fic, so you're gonna wanna be patient and the like. Don't own AT or watevs, so yeah, LET'S DO THIS BITCH!
1. Damn, she fine

**Hey guys, first fic. Not sure if I'm good at this or watevs but yeah. College AU. Main pairing Bubbline. I do NOT own any rights to Adventure Time. Yadayaddayadda copyrights I don't own blah. So let's begin.**

**Marceline's POV**

Advent University, huh.

Pretty big campus we got here. Lots of places for graffiti. At least there's something good coming out of this. Nothing special about the main building, just your average university. This was supposed to be the best college in the area and it was a miracle I got in. Not to mention I graduated from the infamous Nightos High. Bad record, to say the least, but what're you gonna do. After walking up a path at LEAST a mile long, I finally reach the doors to this University, where I was going to spend the next 5 to 6 years of my life.

Yup, I'm fucked.

I make it to the main office and approach the front desk.

"Uh, hi"

A man in a navy blue suit with a scarlet red tie and silver locks approached me.

"Good morning, mam. How may I help you?"  
"I'm Marceline Abadeer, I came to enroll?"  
"Ahh yes, Miss Abadeer, we've been expecting you" He said, handing me a key. "Room 1205, your roomate should already be settled in. Your classes start at 9:00, con't be late"  
"Thank you Mr..."  
"Mint. Mr. Mint"

As I tried to take the key he held on to it tightly

"Ms. Abadeer, I trust you won't be up to the antics you're oh-so-famous for, correct?"  
"Yeah, sure" I said and almsot ran out the door. That guy gives me the creeps, almost like he thought I was some sort of evil presence or something.

_You kind of are, remember?_

As usual brain, you are right. But what was that about a roommate? Fuuck, I lived on my own for what must've been 100 years, I HATE having to share things. Only person I ever had to share stuff with was my cousin, Marshall Lee, but he moved so far away when we were kids. It's almsot like we're in different dimensions or something, I never see him anymore.

So I found my way to the dorms and eventually my own room, I opened it and...fuck

Whoever this roommate of mine is, she LOVES the colour pink. I personally find is repulsive. Sure the walls in my apartment are pink, but it's a good shade you know? This was the overbearing, overly-girly puke-in-your-mouth kinda pink. But, then I saw her.

She had her hair dyed pink and put up in a ponytail. She was wearing this purple hoodie, with pink skinny jeans. She didn't have any shoes on, so I could see her feet. 5 adorable little toes, pink nails and the like. And to finish it all of, she had the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen. Didn't hurt that she had curves in all the right places either.

_Hold the fuck up, since when do we do this for girls?_

**_Hell if I know, but damn, you gotta admit_**

_Yeah yeah, she's one fiine woman._

"Hi, I'm Bonnibel, your roommate"  
"Marceline"  
"Well, Marceline, I look forward to spending the semester with you. You're room is the first one on the right, you should unpack, looks like you have a loot of stuffs there." She said, motioning to my suitcase  
"Uh, oh yeah. See ya"

She's soo cute

_Wait, cute?!_

**_Cute like adorable cute. Like a little puppy or something_**

_Alright if you say so_

Marceline, relax. It's not I'm lesbian or anything.

Am I?


	2. Kissing Pinky

**Wasn't planning to update today, but I figured some stuff out. Kinda. I think. I don't even know anymore. But I just want to let you know, that updates will NOT necessarily be daily. I have school starting and all so they might be irregular, borderline rare. But I'll try to make them weekly. Not sure if all of the story is gonna be from Marceline's POV but a good deal of it is. Kthanksbye -Soulboy**

It's not like I have anything against lesbians or nothing. I just never thought I'd be one. But this Bonnibel character has really made an impact. Hell I thought after Ash I'd just be completely asexual but oh well.

_Marceliine~_

_**Yes, Brain?**_

_FOCUS AND GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK!_

**_Me?! You're the one always telling me to bury my face in her ass!_**

_Well, um, THAT'S DIFFERENT!_

_**Different, huh? BITCH let me fantasize in peace.**_

_Kiss my ass._

_**What, you got something against lesbians?**_

_Then I'd have something against you. I do have something against you, but not that_

**_Come over here and suck this-_**

"Marcy?" and here was my princess, bringing me back to reality. God I swear I'm gonna come out right now and tell her how I feel.

"Yeah?" Did I mention that I'm a compulsive liar?

"Are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh yeah yeah, I'm fine" If fine means drowning in your eyes, then yeah, I'm fucking peachy.

"Okay..." She said, not entirely convinced. "I was saying we should get started on our science project"

"Oh ok, um, what are we doing for it again?"

"Human attraction"

Human attraction, according to Marceline:

Step 1. Be pink.  
Step 2. Be the sweetest thing anyone has ever seen/met/heard of  
Step 3. Be a fucking sex MAGNET  
Step 4. Have the cutest name this side of the galaxy  
Step 5. Be-

"MARCELINE!"

"Wha- I'm awake, I'm awake, I promise"

"Geez Marcy you gotta start sleeping properly, you're gonna kill yourself like that"

Soon as you stop tramping around my skull at nights

"Huh? You say something Marcy?" Ok so maybe I didn't think that last one

"Bonni, I'm a creature of the night, a vampire. I sleep during the day and I only drink zee blood of zee humanzz"

"God you are such a butt sometimes"

"I know" I said smirking.

"SO anyway, what are we gonna do about this Attraction thing" she said tossing her papers to the side.

"Maybe we should kiss" I blurted

"What?! Marceline, that's too distasteful!"

"Relax, princess" I said leaning back into my chair "it's solely for research purposes. Think about it. When you're physically attracted to someone, the first thing you want to do (whether it comes before or after the thought of sex) is to kiss them right? If we kissed, then we could find out why it's so attractive, and you could do your science thing and find out the whole psychological BS that goes on the make it so attractive"

"I, guess" she said blushing "I mean, if it's for science" She was clearly nervous about kissing me. Or maybe kissing a girl.

"Bonni, it's not like either one of us is lesbian or anything." Marceline Abadeer, you are a TERRIBLE liar.

"Alright alright, whatever, let's just get this over with." Was that disappointment I heard in her voice just now? Probably my imagination again.

We both leaned in towards each other, and then we made first contact. God she smelled so sweet almost like bubblegum. It was intoxicating. Me moved in unison for about a minute, before I grazed the outside of her mouth with my tongue. Thankfully, she granted me entrance. As I explored the new territory, which was just as sweet as the outside, God, you'd think this girl was made of bubblegum, I found her tongue. They started playing, then poking, then a little tickle fighting, before it became and all out war. I pushed Bonnibel down and our tongues were battling for dominance for a solid 5 minutes before we both decided we needed air. Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"Sorry..." she uttered

"What for?" I said, getting up as if nothing happened

"I was probably bad, I haven't kissed anyone in like 5 years. My last boyfriend was when I was 14"

"Relax, Bon Bon. You were better than most of the guys I kissed. SO" I said getting back to the point from this oh-so-thick sexual tension. "You get and idea of what makes kissing so attractive" I was maybe avoiding the word sexy a little too obviously. That was a word I reserved for my Bonni.

I mean that hair, those eyes, those perky bosoms I wanted to squeeze so badly. DAT. ASSS. Like, Holy fuck, how does one person get to be so sexy? Yeah I'm definitely a lesbian.

"Yeah, I think I did."

"Great. I'm heading out to do the grocery shopping, want anything" Cause I already know what I want...heh heh...

"No, I'm fine, take your time"

"Alright, be back in like half an hour"

"Mhm"

As soon as I was out the door, I closed it behind me and fell back on it. I just kissed the most beautiful girl on the planet.

Point, Abadeer.

**Alright guys, hope you likey likey the kissey kissey. Rate, review favourtie and all those wonderful things. I'll see you all next chapter which is coming I-don't -know-when. Baii~**


	3. Ashes in the Wind

**And I'm back. Kinda. Still got school and all, so I'm not sure when I'll be updating next. I'll try not to keep you guys waiting, since you all seem to like this alot :D. Thanks btw, means alot for my first fic to be getting so much support, I think I'm gonna cry ;). Just kidding, I'm a man, we don't do that. But enough about me, let's get back into it. Kthanksbye -Soulboy**

**Marceline's POV**

So, after fangirling about the kiss for WAY too long, I finally made it to the grocery store. Yay. So whatever, going into the store, picking my shit out, occasionally swishing my ass from side to side to the surround music (what can I say, shake whatcha mama gave ya). And then, suddenly, the BIGGEST JACKASS I HAVE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE. Ash "No Dick" Bitcherson. I shit you not, that is his real last name. Okay maybe not. But it should be, trust me.

"Marce, babe, is that you?" and the weenis starts talking. His voice is every bit a cringe fest as I remember

"Fuck off, would you?"

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend"

"**EX **boyfriend" I reminded him

"Oh yeah, right, you left. You know, I never did get my turkey sandwich"

"You can get it after your done stroking your ego as much as you stroke your dick"

"You had better watch your manners when you talk to me, bitch" he said grabbing me by my hands.

"Ash, **GET OFF ME**" I snarled. "I'm with someone else! Leave me **ALONE!**" I shouted, earning attention from other shoppers

"Oh is that it. You never change. you just can't go five seconds without whoring yourself out to the next hot piece of ass that walks by you can you?"

"If that's the truth then why the fuck did I ever give you the time of day, jackass."

"Oh you gave me alot more than that, Marcekins" he said pointing to his crotch

"Oh what, you mean this?" I said, kicking him in the junk. Hard. Like, wicked hard. Unnecessarily hard. Imea-

_MARCELINE GET TO THE FUCKING POINT_

**_FUCK YOU_**

So yeah, his junk was annihalted. I took a turkey sandwich off the counter and smushed it all over his face.

"Here's your turkey sandwich _babe" _I spat. I say spat becuase I said it with a giga fuckton of contempt. Also because I spat on him. I don't know WHAT it was I let loose on him, but DAYUMM I must have lost at least two pounds. Hella spit, man, hella spit.

When I got to the check out, the cashier was eyeing me funny, I guess he saw what I just did to Ash, who might I mention was still trying to decided whether to hold his pretty much non-existent junk, or wipe my spit off his, well his all over him. (I don't think you've gotten it yet, but I FUCKING HATE THAT GUY. GIRL. THING. Whatever the fuck he/she/it is supposed to be, I fucking hate it.

"What you want some?" I said threatening him with a turkey sandwich.

"N-no ma'am" he stammered.

Cause we was SOO scared of me, I got all my shit free that day.

Abadeer 2, Universe 0.

**So yeah, short chapter today, I think, not sure how much I usually write, lemme know in the reviews below :D. I'm gonna slow down with the smut smut for a bit. If you wanted to read a softcore porn, I'm pretty sure you'd be on 4chan, not here. So expect a bit more fluff and a bit less smut in later chapters. And for all you pervs out there, don't worry, I gotcha covered. The smut will return in time. Baii~**


	4. Marcy the Matchmaker

**Aaand I'm back. Thanks for all the new followers and positive reviews I got in my leave of absence, really appreciate it :D. Now back to the story.**

**Bonnibel's POV**

That happened, right? That really just happened. Did it? I checked, I could still taste her in my mouth. Strawberries maybe? God I can't believe she kissed me! And it was SOO good like holy shit what course did she take? That kind of kiss couldn't be natural skill, could it? But if it was that just made it all the more perfect. Her skin was so cool on mine and it's like the both of us just felt, right together. I didn't normally believe in this whole fate thing but if Marceline and I aren't meant to at least be a thing, I don't wanna live on this planet anymore. Marceline was just, perfect. Her smile, her pearly white teeth, especially those abnormally large canine teeth. Her green eyes, her ears were kinda pointy too, it was adorable. Her skin was pale to the point of being white, she was gorgeous. And last but not least that inky black mess of hair that dangled all the way down to that well shaped butt. First time I saw her, I had to wonder if she got it made or something but no, it had to be natural, it just fit everything perfectly. Her boobs were slightly bigger than mine, which even I have to admit is not something easy to do. God, she was sexy, beautiful and she was hilarious. Why haven't we fucked yet? It wasn't till a wave of pleasure shot up my entire body that I realized I was masturbating. Normally, I'd never do this, let alone, let my attraction for someone get this bad, but for some reason I kept going. I went to the bathroom and pulled it out. God it was harder than I anticipated, did it grow or something? I measured it. 11 inches, so it did grow. I hope it stopped soon, it's getting REALLY hard to hide this thing, pun intended. I stroked it, slowly at first, like how I imagined Marceline would, and then I gradually sped up. As my speed increased, my eyes closed, and I started moaning. I imagined that my hand was Marceline's that she was jerking me off. This made me go even faster.

"Ooh, you like that, don't you Bonni" 'Marceline' said.

"Yeah, yeah mm, keep going"

"God you're such a slut, but it's really big, can't wait for you to fuck me silly with it"

"Yeah, yeah I'm your slut, yeah, right there, that's good. Ooh, Marcy, I'm, I'm-"

"Let it out all over me, babe"

"AAAHHHAHAHAHAAAAA~!"

As my eyes opened, and the visions of cum covered Marceline faded, my orgasm slowly died down. Shit I got it all over the wall, I needed to clean this up before Marcy came back.

"Bonni? I'm hoome! Where are you?"

"Bathroom! Be out in a minute!" SHIT she's back. I cleaned up the rest of my cum and sprayed Febreeze all over so it wouldn't smell next time she used it.

"So what'd you buy?" I said blushing. Her face was flashing between her normal one and the one covered in my cum. I think I was getting another boner...

"The usual. Bread, jam, strawberries, your hair dye..."

"O alright, yeah. I'm gonna finish up the write up, I should be done in about 15 minutes."

"Okayyy, what's up?"

"Hm?"

"This?" She said gesturing to me "This isn't you. What's wrong"

"It's silly, really"

"Bonnibel "BubbleButt" Bubblegum" She said using the nickname she and Finn gave to me on the third day of school. It was supposed to remind me that I had the biggest ass out of all the girls. Like I needed that reminder, ever tried putting skinny jeans on with an ass that could comfortably wear two panties?

"Whaaat, you know I hate that name"

"Who is he" she said, suddenly smiling impishly and grabbing my hands.

"Who is who?"

"Your CRUSH, silly! I know you like someone, I'm just not sure who it is yet, but I WILL find out"

"Marrrrshall Lee!" I said, saving myself from the embarassment. I still remember her saying she wasn't lesbian, so I didn't want to say something stupid.

"Oh. my. God. My cousin Marshall?"

"Hehe, yeah..." I said, rubbing the back of my head and looking away.

"I'm TOTALLY gonna hook you guys up!"

"WHAT?!"

"Too late, can't hear you, you must be going through a tunnel!" She called out, running for her laptop.

"MARCELIIIIINE"

"LALALALA!"

I gave up, there was no stopping her. But it was adorable what she was doing for me, it made me feel so special.

If only she knew...

**Bet you didn't expect THAT. Plot twists are my specialty :D. And YES this does mean I'll be introducing the other AT characters, to kinda spice up the yes, Bonni WILL get more POV's in later chapters so look forward to that. I'll be back sometime soon. Maybe. High School's a bitch. ANyway Byyye~!**


	5. Slut-oween, the Beginning

**Holy shit, what a break. SOO sorry about the long wait souls and soulettes (thats what im calling you now, fucking deal) high school is hell, Can't wait for college. Anyway, I'll try to not let this happen again, but no promises. Kthanksbye -Soulboy**

**Marceline's POV**

"Can we go? Pleeeeaaaase" she sang. Her puppy eyes were top notch, and the lip, God she was too adorable.

She was begging me to come with her and Marshall to Finn's Halloween party. Guess who got her that gig with the notorious sex bomb? Yours truly. As soon as I told him about her, he was ecstatic. He actually transferred to the U. Today would be their first big date.

_Well fucking done, Marceline. Give the girl of your dreams a date with Marshall Fucking Lee. Did you forget that no girl has ever seen him and NOT wanted to fuck him silly? Or are you high? Drunk? I told you the third Smirnoff was enough, but no one listens to m-_

**_Hey, hey brain_**

_Yeah?_

**_Hey, hey brain_**

_Yees?_

**_Hey, hey brain_**

_Are you gonna go somewhere with this orr-_

**_Fuck off._**

_Ooh, Harsh_

**_If you could see me, you'd see a BIG middle finger in your direction_**

_Not my fau-_

**_Silence, before I silence you._**

_Kay._

**_Slut_**

_Whore._

Funny how in 2 months after I came to the U, I already had the biggest crush of my life. Well, I crushed Ash's balls pretty hardcore, so maybe second biggest?

"Alright, alright, fine, we'll go"

"Yay!" she practically squealed. She spun around in place and grabbed my hands, jumping up and down. I can see two other friends of mine jumping up and down with her. Heheh, I'm such a perv.

"No more sugar for you"

"Aww, but I like candyyy~" She did the pout thing again. Always, the maddafaking pout. Definitely my biggest crush so far.

"Where the hell am I gonna get a costume now though, it's already today"

"Which is why, my lovely roommate, I had one made just for you"

It was too perfect. Dracula themed, one of my fave horrors, can't believe she remembered that, despite her hating horror so much. It made me feel all gooey inside.

_Does big bad Abadeer have a wittul cwushy wushy?_

**_What part of fuck off do you not understand?_**

_The fuck off part_

**_1 v 1 me irl fegit, I'll fookin rek you_**

_Eye'll bash ye fuckin head in, I swear on me mum, scrublord_

**_Noob_**

_No skill fegit._

So back to my drop dead AWESOME costume. The cape was black and tied at the neck. The inside was blood red and to tie it all off, there was a white dress shirt with frills in the middle, black dress pants and fake fangs. not that I needed them. They called me "Snaggletooth" back in junior high for a reason. I beat the shit out of them, also for a reason.

"Bonni, this is amazing!"

"Glad you like it. Aren't I just awesome?" She said smiling like she was 7 years old. Stop being so adorable before I ravish you.

_You mean before Marshall ravishes her?_

**_You know damn well why I did that, so do me a big favour and piss the fuck off_**

"Yes, yes you are. Now help me get dressed, we have to leave for Finn's right now."

"Yeah I'd like that"

"Huh?"

"NOTHING!" she said laughing

"Ookayy, sorry to disappoint hun, but I'm straight" Lies, lies lies everywhere

"Please. Me flirting with you? I am SOOO out of your league"

Yeah, you are, no need to remind me *pouty face*

"Now that that's behind us, can we please get me dressed?"

"Alright alright, keep your panties on"

"Make me"

We both laughed at this, and she snorted a little. I know I've used this word some 1000 times but I don't think you get it yet. She's, too, fucking, adorable.

About 5 minutes later, i was fully clothed.

"Sho, how do I look?" I muffled through the fangs

"Scary"

So you see I meant to say "I vant to suck your blood", but what came out was

"I vant to suck your clit" I said raising my cape.

After about five seconds of delay

"Straight, huh"

"Shut up, WonderSlut" I said, referencing her costume, which was overly sexy on her. She was dressed like WonderWoman, the patriotic stripper. That's what I called her at least. Star print panties, W over her boobs, silver bracelets, and the red high heels. She also had a rope at her side I would have loved to dominate her with. Wait what?

"Gasp! Rude" She said, lightly slapping my shoulder

"Ladies, are you ready?" That was Marshall. He was carrying us to and from the party. he was probably going to be drunk by the end of this night, so I had to remember not to drink too much. Tipsy, not vomiting.

"Yeah, we're coming." I called out "Let's go" I said turning towards what must have been the sexiest WonderSlut I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

"Yeah, lets go, lesbo-pire"

"WonderSlut?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

As we all piled into the car, Marshall started the radio, and we headed out to what I would remember forever as the best night of my life.

**Aaand, that's all for now. Sorry again about the wait. I swear it's like writer's block and AIDS had a baby, and I contracted all three of them. I don't have AIDS though, horny girls hmu ;). As always, rate and review, and I look forward to your support.**


	6. Slut-oween, Part One

**Ugh, I suck at promises. I am SOOO sorry for the wait AGAIN. School is AIDS. I think I'll be operating on a strictly weekly update basis from now on. So let's get back into it. Kthanksbye - Soulboy**

**Marceline's POV**

God, why wasn't that me. As I watched Bonnie grinding on Marshall's immature dick, with my 17 year old cousin smiling like just that, an immature dick, all I wanted right now was to be that immature 17 year old lucky ass kid. God, you'd thinkBon was an innocent, but hell, she could be a slut when she wanted, I can tell. I kept staring at her ass so long, I started to forget I was there with Finn, kinda.

"Hey, you ok Marce?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" I wiped a little drool off my shirt. How does one 19 year old girl have SO. MUCH. ASS. I couldn't stop staring. it was unnatural. I'm Marceline Abadeer, I don't fawn, I get fawned over. I don't crush, people crush on me. I'm attractive. Why doesn't she like me? I'm so much better for her. Marshall's probably just gonna break her heart. bon was fragile, she needed someone who wasn't going to exploit her. She deserved that. She deserved me. We deserved each other.

_That's nice and all, but maybe you shoulda thought of that before you hooked the two up?_

**_No one fucking asked you_**

_Ohh, but you did Marcy my dear_

**_Who are you anyway?! Why do you keep bothering me?! Why don't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?!_**

_I'm your subconcious, jacktard. The little voice inside your head? Me. All those times you had no one to play with when daddy wasn't around? Me. Your best friend from you were little? Me. It's always been me. I've always been there for you. But you, all you ever did since you turned 10 was hate on me. Put me in 'The Vault'. What happened to all those good times we had? Remember the war? With Simon? I was with you. Through ALL of that. I've given you, nothing, but love. And all you've given me is hatred._

**_Oh my God..._**

"Hambo?!" I covered my mouth, and felt the tears streaming down my face. My stuffed toy, Hambo. When I lost him in the war, Sgt. Petrikov told me he was gonna be fine, that he was gonna watch over me. How the hell was I supposed to know I made a personality off him?! This was too much to process, I needed alcohol. Lots of it.

"Vodka, triple distilled, nothing less than 30%" I said handing money to the bartender Finn hired. You know for an orphan, this nigga wa H.

"You sure, you look like a minor"

"Fucking stiff neck bartender..." I muttered under my breath and tears. "Here." I said, slamming my ID on the table.

"Looks faked if you asked me. Never heard of the Nightosphere Agency in my life."

"Fucking...dad...bullshit...agency" I grabbed my head. I felt like tearing every last lock off my hair out. Ugh, Bonnie what have you done to me.

_She practically owns your mind Marceline, you can't let that happen to you. You need to get over her._

**_I would but how? She's cute, smart, funny not to mention she's REALLY hot. What do I do?_**

_I- I don't know. Hell even I think she's hot, and I was a stuffed monkey!_

**_Exactly_**

"Look, bar man, just give me a vodka."

"I don't serve minors" I slipped a Benjamin onto the table. "Good thing you're 21, right?"

"Yeah" Fucking stiff ass. Just cause I look 17 doesn't mean I AM 17.

_Marcy, maybe we shouldn't drink that_

**_Sorry Hams, but I need this right now._**

I downed the entire bottle in about 4 minutes. I was wasted. I was gonna have the biggest hangover. I needed to slow down. I turned to look at Bonnie. Ass shaking. Slut dancing on my cousin. Sweat in her hair. No, what I needed. Was her.

I walked over to the happy couple and pushed Marshall away from her. i grabbed her by the collar and forced her into a kiss. A rough, kinda sloppy, druken stupor-y kiss. I wasn't supposed to be doing this, This was wrong, I should force her to kiss me, and I would have stopped. that is, if she didn't kiss back.

It was perfect. just like our first. The grazein lips. Her sweet sultry scent. that tickle fight I so craved. She was a drug. Everything she did, only made me want her more. Every laugh, every smile, every pout, was a free high, and I didn't want to miss a single one.

Bonnibel Bubblegum was my drug.

And hell, I'm addicted.

**Again, sorry for the wait, and I really wish I didn't have to hold on so long between chapters. It legitmately hurts me, all my souls waiting on chapters, it hurts. But thanks for your continued support, and as always rate and review 3.**


	7. Vodka, sweat and strawberries

**Wow, I'm a piece of shit aren't I. As soon as I commit to a weekly basis, I miss a week cause writer's block. But, I'm back, with more smut for all of you. Actually idk, I don't plan this shit, I just write :/. but it will be sexy, I wouldn't let all you pervs out there down :D. Kthanksbye - Soulboy**

**Bonnibel's POV**

Oh god, oh my god oh my god oh my god. It-she-we, were kissing... Again... does she like me? Do I still like her? What am I saying of course I still like her, can't you feel the massive lady boner threatening to stick out of the adult diapers and panty combo you had to wear JUST to get her attention? But does she like me? OK, the way she was looking at me after she pulled away, that's not how you look at, just a friend. But she smelled of Vodka. Strawberry, her favourite. Was she even drinking age? She doesn't look like it, I'd say she's 17 by looks, but that, that's the body of a fully grown woman there. Hell, I'd like to strip her down and-

"FUCK, I'm so sorry, it-it's the alcohol, I'm drunk see?" Looking at the girl of my dreams fake tripping over everything and slurring her speech almost intentionally, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"You're cute when your drunk"

"Am I now?" she said, stepping closer.

"Yeah, you are. Reeeaaal cute" I said, stepping closer and bopping her on the nose.

"Cute enough to kiss?" Stomach to stomach

"I don't know" Chest to chest

"Why don't we find out?" She was so close she was whispering in my ear. God, she was so sexy... her boobs were pressing against mine, and from what I could feel, both of us had erect nipples at this point. I wanted her. To fuck her. Ravage her even. I felt like, I had to. Marceline Abadeer just had this, this charisma, this aura that made you want to be around her. Didn't hurt that she had an incredible body about her either. Every time I looked at her, I wondered how someone like that could NOT be taken. But I wasn't gonna complain. Now, I was gonna kiss her.

"Let's" I said, whispering into her ear.

After that, time stood still. We started sweetly, tenderly at first. Pecking each other about the lips and face. But then, I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted more. I needed more. I threw my arms around her neck and then-

"Hey why don't you two get a room?!" Jake laughed from behind us. With a sudden shock I released her from the crushing hug I had her in and my entire face turned pink.

"Hey let's get out of here, baby" Her use of this word made me turn even pinker, if it was even possible. Anyone who could separate my face from my hair at this point should have been given the Vision Award for, well, ever. Maybe James? He likes medals.

"O-ok" I said, suddenly all those balls I had a second ago shrivelled up, and I was a full girl again. Yes, again, I had this done to me. Basically, Finn's flrting was getting to me, so after the procedure, when he came to me again I just grabbed him and pulled him close and said: "Finn I have a MASSIVE lady boner that's just ITCHING for some T.L.C. right now, so if you want to give it to me be my guest, but if not, back off, alright?" I then scratched his inner thigh with my new cock. Of course he was scarred for about a month or so, but, he got over it. He met this new girl, Amber, I think? Anyway, the two hit it off, despite being complete opposites. Finn, chivalrous, helpful, all those wonderful things, while his girlfriend was a punk, spray-tag everything kinda girl, and an overall bitch with a destruction fetish. But hey, I don't judge.

"You know, I'm gonna have to drain ALL that pink from your pretty pink face" she whispered as we walked out.

Shit, looks like Magenta now.

Marcy took me to a carnival. I normally thought they were for little kids but, now I wanted to be treated like one. Even though I had the only dick in the relationship (at least I hope so) Marcy was, still is and possibly always will be a perfect gentleman. She won me a giant teddy bear then we kissed. We went on the Ferris Wheel, and we kissed there went to the food court, and got kissed out for (big shocker here) kissing there too. It got so bad that we couldn't keep our hands off each other so we had to spend most of our time ducking security cams and having hardcore tongue sex every chance we got. One month of pent up affection and this happens apparently. Not so bad, I mean, it could be worse.

"Damn, you really know how to show a girl a good time, don't you Abadeer"

"I try" She said smirking. That smirk always gave me a hard on, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. She had this one tooth that was really sharp, so sharp I cut my lip on it during our last , we get pretty intense. She must've noticed, cause I was nursing it pretty hard.

"Hey you ok?"

"Wha? Oh yeah, just cut my lip on that tooth of yours is all" I said, trying to give her a smile. Forgot my lip was cut "Ow..." I said, and my hand shot back to my lip.

"Hey lemme see that" she said moving my hand down.

"Marcy"

"Shhh, let the love doctor take care of this"

She pushed me into an alley between the boys and girls bathrooms, where no one was going to see us. Kinky already.

She pushed me up against the wall and her tongue dove straight into my mouth, somewhere that was so, strange to her, but yet, so familiar. She easily dominated my tongue into submission, forcing hers deeper and deeper into the unknown. I let her have her way with me, I was helpless before the big bad Abadeer tongue. Normally, our tongues dance, and play fight, but this was a beat down, if I were to describe it. She just kept covering my mouth with hers, air was hardly a necessity any more, I could breathe her in and live forever, and if not, that's how I want to die, surrounded by that sexy scent of hers. Vodka, sweat, and strawberries. I finally gained the resistance to fight back. I pushed against her tongue, they fought and danced till they were inseparable. and she seemed to enjoy my resistance, even though it wasn't easy, She withdrew her tongue and pulled away.

"Better?"

"No."

This time I pushed her into the opposing wall. I don't know what came over me, I wasn't drunk, I wasn't high I was perfectly sober but yet, I wasn't. I was drunk on her. Drunk on her scent, her voice, her smile. I was drunk on Marceline Abadeer and I never wanted sobriety again. I unbuttoned her shirt to reveal those pale skinned boobs I had been dreaming about for near to a week now. And when i say unbuttoned, I really mean tore. I unclasped her black bra from behind her back, and began to suck on her nipples.

"Mmm, yeah Bon, right there"

Her moans goaded me on even more. I sucked, slurped and licked until my jaw went slack, but I still wanted more. I used my tongue to trail down to her belly button, stopping right above her pants.

"Fuck, they're in the way aren't they"

She unbuttoned them and in one swift movement, both her pants and panties were off, to reveal an already dripping vagina. I couldn't help it. It smelled, so, so horny, all I could do was what I apparently do best. Suck.

I gorged myself on her. I sucked on her entire pussy, in a failed attempt to remove the liquid. All throughout this Marceline was moaning and all that did was make me want it even more. At this point it was taking all my will to not pull out my monster cock and fuck her hard right there. but she couldn't know, not yet. I nipped on her clitoris and pulled at it with my teeth.

"God Bon, this is so, unfair. You won't let me, cum. It. hurts. Alot" she said through pants.

I wanted her to cum. All over me. I wanted it now. I drove my tongue as deep as it would go, which was apparently pretty deep, cause Marcy practically screamed.

"AHHH YES~! Right there, keep going, don't stop YESSS~!"

I did all i could do. By the time I was done, you wouldn't be able to tell what was her juices or what was my saliva. One more clit nip and then

"AHHHHHH~!" she gushed out. I tried my best to keep it all in, we didn't need the place smelling like sex after we left, but it was too much. It spilled over my lips and messed up my make up, but I didn't care. Dislodging myself from her vagina was easy enough, except for the fact that all I wanted right now was more.

"Now I'm better", I said, pulling her into another kiss.

"HEY! What are you two doing here?" A light flashed across both of out faces. It was the security guard.

"Fuck, he must have heard me screaming" Marceline swore.

"Having hardcore lesbian sex, now if you don't mind, we'll be leaving" Ahh, there are the balls I'm so proud of. "Come on Marcy" I said dragging her along with me, while she was still tugging up her jeans.

"Hey wait, let me at least dress myself first!"

And with that, we left.

So we got fined with public indecency, but I didn't care. I'd get fined a thousand times over for that girl. Hell, maybe even a thousand and one. I, I loved her. Her and her strawberry addiction.

After we got back to the dorms, we started getting ready for bed.

"You know Bon, I'm gonna have to reciprocate." She said pulling me into a hug.

Shit, she can't know yet

"Nuh-uh, this was all for you." I said feeding her a strawberry. "All you" I said, kissing her passionately.

She smiled into the kiss "Damn, aren't you the best girlfriend ever."

"Yeah, except that you exist" I said bopping her on the nose, and crawling into bed. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah yeah, keep your panties on" she said joining me.

"Make me"

"Why should I, you're gonna be taking them off any time now" she said, caressing my breasts.

"Good point"

We snuggled for about an hour, Marceline spending about half of it trying to "reciprocate" as she called it. Really she was just horny.

But, maybe, I sort of liked that

**So because I made you wait so long, you get a long chapter today, aren't I just the best? :D. But reals though, this chapter felt long-ish, idek but yeah here, go fap to that 8====D. Anyway, I'll hopefully be back next week, with more smut for all you pervs out there. Lemme know if you want more Bonni POV in the reviews. And as always, please rate and review, It makes me feel good right here. In the boob. Baii~**


	8. An Ice Cream between Lovers

**I'm really running out of things to write in these beginningy parts, and I don't want to turn boring so hi. Kthanksbye -Soulboy**

**Marceline's POV**

The next days were absolute bliss. Being out of the closet was soo much easier, and having Bonnie with me made it so much better. She was so sweet to me, I felt like I was taking advantage of her. So I had to fix that, as off today.

"Bonnibel?" Bonnie, wake up"

"Noo, I'm tired" She was though, I stayed up with her through her 5 projects she had due today. Which is why today was so important for me.

"Come on honey, wakey waakeeyy~" I said, lightly rubbing her sides up to her bra.

"KYAAAHHH~ NO!"It was adorable - until she bitch-kicked me in the mouth.

"Aww what the fuck?!"

"I'm so sorry!" She said hugging me, while I nursed my now sore

"Damn, where'd u learn to hit so hard" I said, resting my head in her boobs arms.

"I did Tae Kwon Do when I was little, my daddy was scared that I might get raped when I got older, so he made me learn martial arts. Of course he never said anything about rape until I was 14"

"Yeah I'd rape that" I muttered

"Don't make me hit you again" she said balling a fist

I held up my hands submissively and put on my best innocent face, making her blush and peck me on the lips.

"Come on, we're going out for ice cream"

"WHA?! You're bullshitting" she said, and this shocked me, cause she rarely ever swore

"Woah, watch your laguage there lass, I might have to punish you for that" I said leaning into her ear

"Marceline, I swear to God, if you make me take my panties off before I go to bathe today, it's going to be so I can kick you easier"

"That doesn't make any sense, maybe I'll have to teach you. Along with some, other things"

_Thwack._

So after we bandaged my lower jaw and Bonnie freshend up, we left the dorms. We were going to Tree Trunks' Bar and Grill, she had the best food this side of anywhere, ice cream and pie included. Plus the disco beside it was rated 3 Krays out of 2. Yes, out of 2. When we got in:

"MARCY~" A short woman cried, enveloping me in a bonecrushing hug.

"Hey TT" I exhaled despite her crushing my lungs.

"And whose this?" She said eyeing Bonnie, pinching her cheeks and mushing her face about

"Funavel" She struggled

"Wha"

"Bonnibel" I laughed "This is Bonnibel, my girlfriend"

"You mean you're-?"

"Mmhm"

"Ooh, honey I'm so glad you broke up with that Ash boy, he was a real tool"

"Tool? You mean the entire toolshed?"

"Right, honey" She laughed "So what'll it be?"

"Strawberry Cheesecake, single cone for me, and Bonnie?" I said, taking out my wallet.

"I think I'll just have some of yours" She said smiling innocently

"Who the hell do you think you are, eating some of MY ice cream"

"Your girlfriend", she said hugging me by the waist

"Yeah yeah, shut up" I said, taking out the money. "Make it a big one T"

"No honey, this one's on me"

"Aww, thanks TT, but, I'm taken" I said, kissing Bonnie on the forehead

"Please, I don't want any of that" She said, giving me the once over with feigned disgust

"EXCUUSE YOU"

"No style, half an ass, you're way too tall for me, yeah, it wouldn't work"

"Bitch, my ass is DAMN fine and you know it too"

"Sit your ass down and wait for your ice cream child" she said, leaving to the counter.

"Bonnie, let's grab a table"

In a few minutes, TT came back with our ice cream, and a stand, with a heart on it, and the cone in the middle.

"For my new most favourite lovebirds" she said handing it off, making us both blush

"You, wanna go first, she said sheepishly, twirling a lock of pink hair around her finger, looking away.

God, stop being so beautiful and shy at the same time. You're attractive enough as it is, don't go making yourself cuter. I'm having enough trouble not kissing the shit out off you right now as it is.

"Bon, we're sharing, go whenever you want"

"S-sure" she looked up suddenly. She opened her mouth, almost afraid to eat it, so she licked it tentatively. I tilted my head at her, it was a cute sight to watch, I couldn't help myself.

"I can't eat while you're watching me!" She looked away blushing.

I sat there for like 5 seconds and then laughed

"What's so funny?" She pouted

"You're adorable"

"What?"

I kissed her over the booth, knocking over my ice cream cone, and I felt it get all over my shirt, but I didn't care. She kissed back, but left her arms in the chair. It wasn't as deep as our usual pre-sex kisses, but it was sweet, and that's all I needed.

"Damn, sorry" I said, looking at the ice cream cone on the table.

"It's ok, you tasted better anyway"

"Wha?"

She smirked at me, putting her tongue out a little.

I paid for the cone, and then we left.

"You are quite the mystery, Miz Bonnibel"

"Guess you'll just have to solve me then" She laughed

"Hmph, that I will Bonnie" I said looking up into the clouds, wiping some ice-cream off her nose

That I will.

**So yeah, here you go, Your 8th and final chapter. **

**Lol jk jk, I wouldn't end it before the sex scene, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. Sorry there wasn't anything fap-worthy in this one, giving the fluff-lovers something to fluff at :D. So see you next week guys!**


	9. HiatusSigh

**Im sorry guys. I have the worst writer's block. Again. Sorry. It really hurts me to do this, but I think I have to put this one on hiatus. I promise it won't be forever, just until I get a holiday, which means the middle of December. But that's just the latest, if I have ideas, I'll update on the weekends. If you have any ideas for me, put it in a review and if it works, I'll put it in. Thanks for understanding 3**


End file.
